


I’m a Believer

by AFey



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFey/pseuds/AFey
Summary: For S.  All I ever want...Just a little one shot. Hope you enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For S. All I ever want...
> 
> Just a little one shot. Hope you enjoy.

When it comes to romantic love, Miranda Priestly is a cynic. Love for family - her girls - she readily embraces, but the idea that there's a perfect match for her is simply ridiculous. After the disaster of husband number two, merely finding someone she can carve out a comfortable existence with would be some sort of miracle. Anything more than that Miranda dismisses with a metaphorical wave of her hand. True love is simply a notion manufactured by Hollywood to hypnotise the masses and nothing to do with her.

xxxxx

Andy Sachs is an optimist when it comes to love. Raised by loving and indulgent parents, she believes that one day her prince will come. Never for a second does she question the inevitably that she will one day be blissfully happy. That her college boyfriend Nate was not her prince in shining armour does not perturb her in the slightest. Instead, she concentrates on her work, spends time with friends, and tells herself that eternal love is her destiny.

xxxxx

Miranda can't pinpoint the moment when she began to think of Andrea as more than just an assistant. Seeing the young woman parading around in a series of fetching outfits certainly piqued her interest. Still, noticing an attractive woman at work is par for the course when one is the editor-in-chief of the world’s foremost fashion magazine. At some point, without her awareness, Andrea transitioned from being an employee only fit to carry out her whims, to the person with whom Miranda wanted to spend all her time.

xxxxx

For Andy, the notion that the Miranda Priestly might love her is both shocking and an enormous turn on. From her perspective, it all started when she pleaded with Nigel for a makeover. After that, Miranda seemed to finally notice her as a woman rather than a pawn to be pushed around at will. Andy has lost count of the times she’s glanced up and found Miranda tracing a finger across her bottom lip while staring fondly at Andy. To be honest, being the focus of such attention leaves her desperately wet and she’s convinced Miranda knows exactly what she’s doing.

xxxxx

It’s on the way back to Runway, after a dreadful showing by some aspiring designer she’d rather forget, that Miranda finally succumbs to her desire. The town car moves slowly through the afternoon traffic and the privacy screen is in place.

“Well, that stuff was pretty abysmal,” Andrea says, her lips quirking into a small smile.

“For once you’ve used that word correctly,” Miranda replies with what she imagines is a matching smile on her face.

“I’m surprised we stayed for the entire preview.”

Miranda sighs. “I do so live on hope. Alas, today was disappointing in a most impressive manner.”

“And,” Andrea says, before pausing for a moment. At Miranda’s nod, she continues, “You’re not one for tolerating disappointment.”

Miranda huffs. “I don’t think I’m alone in that sentiment.”

A sigh from the other side of the car and then, “It was an observation, Miranda. Not a criticism.”

“Pray tell. What else have your keen powers of observation detected.” She means for her words to be harsh. Instead, the tone borders on flirtatious.

A brief silence descends, long enough for Miranda to regret her very existence.

“I’ve observed you staring at my cleavage whenever I wear a low-cut blouse.”

With that, Miranda’s eyes betray her, drawn to the exact feature Andrea had mentioned.

“I think you like what you see,” Andrea says, circling a finger around her top button.

Miranda swallows and averts her eyes. “Even if I did, you’re my assistant. It’s completely inappropriate.”

“Not if I want you to look.”

With that, she returns her gaze to Andrea and watches, enraptured, as the top button, then the second, are unbuttoned. When Andrea’s fingers move to the third button, Miranda holds up a hand.

“We can’t do this,” Miranda says. She clears her throat, “At least not here.”

“When,” Andrea states, and Miranda notes the lack of a questioning tone. “I want you, Miranda.” She smiles and Miranda feels her stomach flip a little in response and her entire body is awash with pleasure.

“I want you, too.”

“Then at least kiss me,” Andrea demands.

And so she does.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For S : now and always.

Two weeks pass before Miranda follows up with more than a kiss. Two weeks in which she successfully resists Andrea and then fails spectacularly. It’s one of the few times in her life that she’s unable to sublimate her needs and withstand temptation. Of course she holds Andrea responsible. Flirtatious looks, accidental touches and the oh-so-subtle reminders that Andrea's time as her assistant is almost over. If it didn’t serve her own interests, Miranda would be inclined to withhold her recommendation and insist that Andrea needed to do more to prove herself. But sabotaging her own happiness is a trend Miranda no longer wants to perpetuate.

xxxxx

Andy spends every day after their first kiss trying to convince Miranda that an affair with her assistant is not predatory or ill-advised. Naturally she never uses those words; she doesn’t use words at all. Instead she dresses a little bit sexier and makes sure that Miranda catches her heated looks. A few idle conversations with Emily, staged so Miranda overhears them, reiterate the fact that Nate is long gone and Andy’s tenure as first assistant is almost complete. Still, Miranda catches her by surprise when she finally makes her move.

xxxxx

Miranda indulges in many fantasies about Andrea, all of them surprisingly tender and romantic. Gentle lovemaking in the master bedroom or at least her study. Andrea naked in her bed or on her favourite sofa, gazing at Miranda with hooded eyes, moaning her name in ecstasy. Perfect lighting, an appropriate setting and worshipping Andrea’s body in exquisite detail. The foyer of her townhouse is not an ideal setting, and yet this is where Miranda chooses to stake her claim. On an ordinary Tuesday night, Miranda responds to the sight of Andrea in her house like a wandering soul discovering a long-awaited oasis in the desert. As it turns out, reality and fantasy often diverge, though the results are not necessarily disappointing.

xxxxx

Having sex with Miranda Priestly is the highlight of Andy’s year. To be honest, it’s the highlight of her life, though she wonders if that’s a proper perspective for a self-proclaimed feminist. If Miranda was a guy, she’d cringe at such an asinine thought, convinced she’d abandoned common sense and good judgement. But as soon as Miranda pushes her up against the door of the townhouse and whispers in Andy’s ear how much she wants her, needs her, she stops questioning. When three of Miranda’s fingers enter her she sinks into a state of bliss and stops thinking altogether. Introspection, if it must occur, can damn well wait.

xxxxx

The aftermath of such a spontaneous act is that Miranda can’t enter or leave her home without becoming instantly wet. At her age she would never have expected such a reaction yet here she is, a professional woman over the age of 50, walking around in an almost constant state of arousal. Though she maintains her usual distance and decorum at Runway, somehow managing to focus on her work instead of enticing scenarios starring her assistant, Miranda is constantly aware of Andrea’s presence. Despite her legendary discipline, the danger of slipping and revealing her true feelings to all and sundry is uppermost in her mind, and must be minimised as soon as possible.

xxxxx

Andy leaves Runway on a Friday, Miranda and she agreeing that it’s for the best. Miranda has no desire to be the lecherous boss taking advantage of her subordinate - though Andy assures her that’s not the case - while Andy, for her part, is determined not to use Miranda’s influence and power to skip any rungs in the competitive world of journalism. A point of view that Miranda deems ridiculous but respects nonetheless. As a result, Andy secures an entry level job at the New York Mirror with only the faintest of praise from Miranda. She makes no effort to conceal her eye roll when Miranda expresses her strong feelings about such a career move.

xxxxx

Miranda waits an entire month more before taking Andrea to bed, prides herself on demonstrating restraint and refuses to acknowledge that the delay has more to do with lack of opportunities than her own willpower. The twins depart for a long weekend with their father and she makes plans, extending an invitation she knows will be accepted. Miranda looks around the master bedroom, aglow in candlelight, and wonders about the dissipation of her cynicism, worries that somehow she’ll destroy whatever it is that exists between them.

xxxxx

The moment Miranda takes her to bed, Andy knows she is adored. Miranda’s eyes, so often a shield obscuring her true feelings, give it all away. Fondness, admiration, lust and love clearly on display and Andy is forced to close her own eyes just to survive the intensity of so much positive emotion from Miranda Priestly.

“Look at me, Andrea.” A command she obeys because of the underlying vulnerability. “Do you really want this?” Waving a hand in the direction of her naked body, Miranda adds, “Do you really want me?”

Andy swallows the flippant response that instinctively rises to her lips. ‘Abso-fuckin-lutely,’ is completely true but not what Miranda needs to hear to assuage her insecurity. That Miranda is insecure about anything blows her mind, but she supposes that taking a much younger lover is untraversed territory for her supremely capable former boss and perhaps for once, Miranda wonders if she will be considered good enough.

“I want you,“ Andy declares, knowing that she’s never been more sincere. She knows with even more certainty that actions speak louder than words. “Let me prove it to you,” she says, gently pushing Miranda back onto the bed.

xxxxx

Though Miranda has had sex on countless occasions, being in bed with Andrea is a revelation. During the many hours they spend loving each other, she feels connected in a way she’s never experienced before, finally realising what singers have been emoting about for decades. There’s a moment when Andrea gazes at her with such intensity that Miranda fears her heart may stop, desperate to capture the instant when she not only recognises but feels, without a doubt, Andrea’s profound love.

“What are you thinking about?” Andrea asks, her body flush against Miranda’s side, her head resting in her hand as she maintains eye contact.

“You.”

Andrea smiles and leans down to kiss her. It's gentle and filled with the promise of more. Of everything.

Miranda allows Andrea to take the lead, responding in kind to the growing urgency of her lover’s lips and tongue, arching her back as insistent fingers return to pleasure her yet again. For once, she is passive, accepting everything that Andrea seems compelled to offer her, trusting her lover with more than just her body.

‘Now,’ Miranda thinks, ‘now I believe.’ 


End file.
